Frozen CHiPs
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This is a crossover of CHiPs and Frozen, obviously. Anyway, basically, some of the CHiPs characters are in Arendelle. There is a problem going on there though. Anna and Elsa both like Ponch. Kristoff is jealous of Ponch. Jon wants to go home, and lots of other stuff... Read and REVIEW please
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I am a CHiPs fan fiction writer mostly. So it does have a lot of CHiPs in this. CHiPs isn't anything like Frozen. The only thing they really have in common is Robert Pine. He is in every CHiPs episode, as Sgt. Joe Getraer, and he is in Frozen as the voice of that guy that made Elsa take off her gloves. Whatever his name was. Anyway, in this they are not animated like in frozen. They are actually real. They are in Arendelle, they are just real. Everyone looks the same, just not animated. I think you get the point. So enjoy the story, and review , just a quick thanks to la-hija-de-dios for the art work. The cover image for this story was drawn by la-hija-de-dios. It is Ponch and Jon the snowmen. Thanks again la-hija-de-dios.  
_

Anna and Kristoff were walking down the street together, with Sven. Sven kept trying to eat carrots out of the bag that Kristoff was carrying. "Sven, you need to stop," Kristoff said. Sven felt slightly bad, and stopped trying to eat the carrots. As they continued walking, they then noticed something odd.

"Anna, who is that?" Kristoff asked. Up ahead of them, they could see a guy that had blonde hair, and was wearing a police uniform. It was a California Highway Patrol uniform. But they wouldn't know that, because they didn't know where California was. He was wearing a helmet. And seemed pretty upset about something. Kristoff was about to ask Anna that question again, but no surprise, she was already over by him asking questions.

"Hi, I'm Anna. Who are you?"

"Jon Baker," the guy replied. Anna smiled, she thought Jon looked kind of cute. He looked like Kristoff a little.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know. I'd love to know that myself. I also wanna know where my friend is."

"Your friend? What does he look like? Maybe I've seen him."

"He is not that tall, about five nine maybe. He has small feet, size nine and a half," Jon stopped to laugh about that. Then realized Anna was still there. Jon always thought it was kinda funny that Ponch had small feet. "Anyway, he has brown eyes, that every girl loves. He has dark hair, and tan skin. He's Puerto Rican. He is kind of small I guess. He has some muscle, but I wouldn't say he's the strongest. He is definitely not fat. Never has been, most likely never will be. Lots of girls just love him to death. He is great with kids. He's single, he wears a ring on his pinky, on the left hand I think it is…." Jon continued talking, but Anna stopped paying attention. She saw someone that seemed to match the description, but he was much hotter than she expected.

"Wow, what is his name?"

"Frank Poncherello, or Ponch as everyone else calls him."

"Ponch," Anna said day dreaming about him. Kristoff was standing right there, slightly jealous. He loved Anna, but he never thought he'd have competition.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch spotted Jon, and got really excited. He ran over to Jon, and hugged him tightly. He came so fast, and jumped onto Jon, he almost knocked him over.

"Whoa, Ponch, you are gonna knock me over," Jon said.

"Oh sorry," Ponch said. He stopped hugging Jon. "Hi, I'm Ponch," Ponch said to Anna.

"I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle," Anna said.

"Princess? Wow, you are a very beautiful princess."

"Thanks, but if you really wanna see beautiful, you should see my sister Elsa. She's the queen. She's more beautiful," Anna said. Ponch smiled.

"Really, I don't think there'd ever be a girl prettier than you," Ponch said. Anna's heart melted when she saw that smile. Kristoff was really starting to get mad.

"Um, Anna…."

"Not now, Kristoff. I am trying to help these people," Anna said while staring at Ponch. Ponch saw Olaf come walking over.

"Jon look, it is a snowman. He can walk. Like Frosty!" Ponch exclaimed.

"Frosty?" Anna asked.

"Yeah Frosty the Snowman," Ponch said. He turned his attention to Olaf. "Hi, I am Ponch."

"Hi, I'm Olaf, I like warm hugs." Ponch smiled.

"Me too," he said. He hugged Olaf.

"Anna, he's a keeper," Olaf said smiling at Anna. She smiled.

"Yeah, he is," she said quietly.

"Come on, Ponch. You have to meet my sister," Anna said. She grabbed his hand, and began to drag him towards the castle. Olaf followed close behind.

"Ponch, we have to go!" Jon yelled.

"Don't worry, Jon. I won't be gone long!" Ponch replied. Jon rolled his eyes. He looked at Kristoff.

"I am so sorry about all of this. Is she your girlfriend?" Jon asked.

"No, but I do love her," Kristoff said.

"Well, don't worry, me and Ponch will be gone soon. And she will forget all about him," Jon said. He hoped that was true. But little did he know, this was just the beginning.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna brought Ponch into the castle, and they saw Elsa there. Ponch smiled.

"She is pretty, you were right. But still, not as good as you," Ponch said. Anna smiled.

"Elsa!" she yelled trying to get Elsa's attention as they came over.

"Hi, Anna," Elsa said. Then she saw Ponch, and she saw how happy Anna looked. Immediately thoughts about Hans came to her mind. _"She better not be engaged to him,"_ Elsa thought. She didn't think it was a good idea for Anna to get engaged to someone she just met. And, as soon as she saw Ponch, she wanted to be the one that he liked. He was super cute. The hottest guy she'd ever seen.

"He couldn't have come from Arendelle, or I would've seen him before. That is a face I'd never forget," she said quietly. She came over to them.

"Elsa, this is Ponch," Anna said.

"Hi, Ponch, I'm Queen Elsa," Elsa said.

"Hi," Ponch said. He had a huge smile on his face. He liked both of these girls. He wasn't sure if he liked Anna better now. He loved Elsa's voice, and how nice she seemed. Not nearly as nice as Anna, but Anna seemed a little too nice. In fact, she seemed so nice, that he would be afraid of hurting her feelings if he did fall in love with her. Their first fight might end it for them. Elsa looked beautiful. He loved her eyes.

"So, where are you from? I know you're not from Arendelle," Elsa said.

"I'm for Los Angeles, California," Ponch said.

"Where is that?" Anna asked interested.

"I'm not sure how to get there from here. I was hoping you would," Ponch said. He was looking straight at Elsa when he said that.

"I don't know either. I am sure there is a way though," she replied.

"Elsa, it is getting dark, do you think maybe Ponch and his friend Jon, can stay here?" Anna asked.

"Sure why not, we have enough rooms," Elsa said. She smiled at Ponch. "That is, unless you don't want to stay," she said. Ponch smiled.

"I don't see why I wouldn't want to," he said. Elsa smiled.

"Ok, Anna, I will take Ponch to his room. You can go get his friend you mentioned, and take him to a room too," Elsa said.

"Ok," Anna said.

"Follow me, Ponch," Elsa said to Ponch. Ponch smiled, and followed her. Olaf went with Anna to go get Jon.

"So Ponch, how did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"I don't remember that at all. I think Jon might. But I was sleeping, then when I woke up…We were here," Ponch said. He seemed a little sad.

"You miss home don't you?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said. Elsa smiled.

"Well for now, here is your home. Feel welcome to do whatever, and go where ever. I'd love for you to join me… I mean us for dinner," Elsa said.

"Thanks," Ponch said. Elsa lead him into a room.

"Here's your room. I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding? I have never had a room this big before," Ponch said. He hugged Elsa, then it occurred to him, she was the Queen. He shouldn't be hugging her. He quickly stopped.

"Sorry," he said shyly.

"It is ok. I liked that," Elsa said. Ponch smiled again.

"Ok, then I guess I'm not sorry," he said. Elsa smiled, and left the room. She closed the door when she left. She loved that feeling she had when she was near Ponch. A feeling of love, the first person she'd ever really fallen in love with.

"Wait, what would Ponch think if he found out about my ice/snow powers?" Elsa wondered out loud. Her first thought, was, oh he'd hate me. But then it occurred to her, Ponch seemed like the type of guy that would love that. She walked into the kitchen. There she saw the cook.

"Hi, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Whatever you want Queen Elsa," the cook replied.

"How about…" Elsa stopped to think. "I'll get back to you on that," she said. She went back to Ponch's room. She knocked on the door.

"Hi, Elsa, I mean Queen Elsa," Ponch said.

"You can just call me Elsa," Elsa replied. She thought it was cute the way he said it.

"Ok, Elsa, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what you want to eat tonight. It is your first night here in Arendelle. I want to make you feel welcome." Ponch's eyes got wide.

"You serious?" He asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said, a smile coming across her face. She loved the enthusiasm and energy Ponch had.

"Well, how about Pizza, and Burritos? I love both, and can never decide between the two," Ponch said with a smile.

"That sounds great," Elsa said.

"Cool," Ponch said.

"See ya at six," Elsa said then turned to leave.

"Ok," Ponch replied. As Elsa walked down the hall back to the kitchen, the only thought she had, was,

"I can't wait until six."

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon walked up to the palace with Anna. She lead him to the room he'd be staying in.

"Dinner is at six," she told him.

"Ok," Jon said. Anna was happy to get Jon into his room. Because now she didn't have to deal with that anymore. Now it was time to find Ponch. She couldn't wait to find him, and hang out again. She loved him more than she'd ever loved another person. She looked around, and she saw one of the palace guards.

"Hi there, have you seen a super cute guy around here lately?' She asked.

"Yeah, I looked in the mirror and saw me," the man replied. Anna rolled her eyes.

"No, I am talking about Ponch. The most handsome man ever. He is kind of short, and has small feet. He has the most amazing brown eyes…." Anna paused, she was starting to day dream. The guard looked at her.

"I think I saw Queen Elsa lead a guy like that to the room down the hall," he said. Anna smiled.

"Thanks!" She said. She skipped happily all the way over to the room. She knocked on the door. Ponch answered it.

"Oh, hi Princess Anna."

"Just call me Anna," Anna replied.

"Ok, Anna," Ponch said with a smiled. His smile made her smile too.

"So, how do you like it here?" Anna asked.

"It's great, the room is huge. The Queen is nice, she let me decide what is for dinner."

"Really? She must like you." Anna said. Suddenly getting a little upset. _"If Elsa steals my guy I will be really mad."_ She thought.

"Yeah, I think she does. You can tell just by the way she looks at me," Ponch said. He smiled again. He really did like Elsa. Anna was starting to get jealous of her sister.

"Ponch, what are we having for dinner?" Anna asked.

"It is a surprise. But it is my two very favorite foods," Ponch said. Anna smiled.

"I can't wait to find out then!" She said. Ponch was silent. He could tell both Anna and Elsa liked him. He also could tell that when Anna started to like him it upset that blonde haired guy. (Kristoff) He wasn't sure if that was good. He liked it though. He sat down on the bed, and watched as Anna almost did the same, but then she didn't sit.

"I will see you in a few minutes, for dinner," she said. She suddenly felt awkward just coming in, and invading his privacy. She'd never felt like that before. But love makes you do crazy things, even feel awkward at random times. She exited the room. And Ponch leaned back to lay down, but then he felt something cold. It scared him.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just me," came the voice of Olaf. Ponch smiled.

"Oh hi, Olaf, you wanna hear a story?" Ponch asked.

"Sure, I love stories," Olaf said. Ponch smiled, than began to tell Olaf the story of Frosty the Snowman.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the dinner table was very nice, Elsa made sure to sit next to Ponch. Anna also wanted to sit by him, so she sat on the other side of him. Olaf sat across the table, next to Jon, and Kristoff. Kristoff was always invited to dinner. He was burning with anger and jealousy. He hated Ponch already. Ponch never did anything to him though. It was more Anna's fault that he didn't like Ponch, than it was Ponch's fault. Ponch didn't know that Kristoff hated him. He also didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings and tell her that he liked Elsa better. Sure he thought that Anna was slightly prettier, but her personality wasn't as good as Elsa's. Ponch loved Elsa's personality.

"So Jon, how'd you get here?" Kristoff asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um, well it is hard to explain. Ponch probably doesn't remember any of it," Jon said.

"You are absolutely right, Baker. I was wondering the same thing though. How did we get here? If you know that, maybe you know how to go back. Not that I want to any time soon," Ponch said then smiled at Elsa.

"Well, we were trying to catch a criminal. He kidnapped you. When I found you, you were unconscious. I tried to get away with you and call for help. The guy came up behind me, and grabbed both of us. We were stuffed into this box type thing. He said he was gonna send us so far away from there that we'd never catch him. The next thing I know, we are here," Jon said.

"Awe, you poor thing. You were unconscious. Are you ok?" Anna asked. Kristoff tried not to glare at her.

"I'm fine," Ponch said.

"You sure? I could take you to lay down if you don't feel well. I hear that sometimes after being unconscious people tend to feel like laying down or something. What if you are injured?" Elsa said. Ponch smiled,

"Well, I am done eating. I guess it wouldn't hurt to lay down for a bit," he said to her.

"Great, I'll walk you to your room," Elsa said hopping up.

"I will too," Anna said.

"I only need one person to do it," Ponch said. Kristoff looked slightly relieved for a second. _"At least I know he isn't trying to take Anna away from me. He likes Elsa,"_ he thought. Anna looked a little upset.

"Please can I come along. I don't see why I can't," she said.

"What about Kristoff? He seems like he wants to talk to you Anna," Elsa said. Anna looked at Kristoff.

"Who cares, I want to be with you, Ponch," Anna said. Kristoff got up from the table.

"OK, I am going home," he said angrily.

"Hey, Kristoff don't go. Anna loves you," Olaf said.

"Yeah right," Kristoff said rolling his eyes. Then he walked away. Olaf looked at Jon.

"She really does love him," he told Jon.

"Yeah, I think right now she loves my partner," Jon said. He got up and walked over.

"Hey you two, Ponch needs to lay down. And if you are gonna fight, I'll just take him to his room. I think you two need to talk," Jon said. _"That is a great idea, then Anna can't come along,"_ Elsa thought.

"Ok, Jon. I think you are right. We do need to talk, Anna," Elsa said. Anna looked disappointed. Jon walked away with Ponch. "Anna, Ponch is mine," Elsa said when they were out of sight.

"No, I loved him first Elsa," Anna said.

"Do you really need to fight?" Olaf asked.

"YES!" they both said.

"How do you think Ponch will react when he finds out about your snow and ice powers? I know most people hated you at first."

"Anna, Ponch loves me. I can tell. He won't care if I have ice and snow powers or not," Elsa said.

"Sure, that is what you think. He loved me first, Elsa," Anna said.

"And because of that he will always love me more than you."

"Anna, what has gotten into you? You used to be my sweet young sister. Now you are my jealous, mean little sister."

"Jealous? The only jealous one is you. You can't accept that fact that Ponch is mine," Anna said in anger. Elsa stared at her for a while.

"Anna, that is enough," she said.

"No, Elsa, you need to listen to me. Ponch is gonna hate you when I tell him your secret," Anna said starting to leave the room.

"No Anna, if he finds out, it will be from me," Elsa said.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Ponch, we need to go home," Jon said.

"How? Why? I love it here," Ponch said.

"Ponch, I don't know how we'll get home. But I hope we find a way soon. Ponch, Kristoff hates you…."

"That is not my fault. Anna liked me, I like Elsa better honestly," Ponch said.

"Yeah, Anna and Elsa both love you. That is a problem. They are fighting over you Ponch."

"So, that type of stuff happens all the time."

"Yeah, but not with sisters," Jon pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt either one of them. I know if I let Anna know I like Elsa better it will hurt her. She will hate Elsa," Ponch said. Ponch was now starting to wish he had never been here. He hated the thought of hurting someone's feelings. Especially someone as nice as Anna.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Anna had been fighting for a while. Finally Elsa decided she needed a break from her sister. She left the room, and began to walk around. She felt like making a snowman, but she didn't wanna do that inside right now. Not until Ponch knew about her powers. She wouldn't want to freak him out. So she decided to go tell him. She went to Ponch's room, and could hear voices. It was Olaf and Ponch. She stood and listened.

"Yeah, I love Elsa. She's amazing, Anna is cool too. I wouldn't wanna hurt her feelings. Elsa just seems more like the type of person I'd enjoy to be with forever," Ponch said.

"Yeah, I think that Anna should stay with Kristoff. He loves her. He really does," Olaf said.

"I wish he would come take her away for a while. She creeps me out sometimes. She is really awkward, and is always trying to hang out with me. But Elsa, she just seems to show up just at the right time. She comes into the room, when I am thinking about how much I wanna talk to someone. She is a good listener. She has an amazing laugh. I love to hear her laugh," Ponch said. Elsa smiled when she heard that.

"Ponch, maybe if we sit and wait she'll come. I mean, you did say you wanted to talk to her."

"Yeah," Ponch said. He smiled at Olaf.

"I like you, Olaf. You are better than Frosty the Snowman," Ponch said. Olaf got really happy.

"Thanks, Ponch," he said. He hugged him. Elsa knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ponch asked.

"It's Elsa," Elsa replied.

"I told you she'd come," Olaf whispered. Ponch smiled. He got up and answered the door.

"Hi, Elsa!" He said.

"Hi, Ponch, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really, why?"

"I was wondering if you had time to just sit and talk," Elsa said.

"Sure, I always have time to sit and talk with you," Ponch said. He sat down, she sat next to him. Olaf came and sat between them.

"I don't want you holding hands or kissing too soon," Olaf said. They laughed.

"Thanks," Ponch said with a laugh. Elsa smiled.

"Ponch, what are your thoughts about snow and ice?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I for sure know I like snow," Ponch said looking at Olaf.

"Ice, I am not so sure," Ponch said. Elsa smiled.

"What do you think of someone who has the power to make snow and ice?" Elsa asked. Ponch smiled,

"That sounds cool, do you know someone like that? I'd love to meet her or him," Ponch said.

"You are looking at her," Elsa said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"You can make snow and ice?" He asked.

"Yes," Elsa said. Ponch had a huge smile on his face.

"Can you make a snowflake for me please?" Ponch asked.

"I'd do just about anything for you," Elsa said she made a snowflake. It landed on Ponch's nose, then melted. Ponch giggled.

"I like that. You are even cooler than I thought. Why didn't you tell me about this snow and ice power before?"

"I was a little scared. When others first found out they hated me."

"I'd never hate you, Elsa. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything," Ponch said. Elsa and Ponch began to get a little closer to kiss. Olaf popped up between them.

"Hey, let's not do that right now," he said. Elsa and Ponch rolled their eyes. It was impossible to kiss in front of Olaf. Elsa quickly made a female snow man for Olaf to be with for a while. Olaf got excited.

"Hi, I'm Olaf I like warm hugs."

"Hi, I'm…I don't know what my name is."

"Frosty the Snowman had a wife named Crystal," Ponch whispered to Elsa. Elsa smiled,

"I like that," she said.

"Olaf, her name is Crystal," Elsa said.

"Oh, hi Crystal," Olaf said. They walked off together.

"That was quick thinking. Thanks so much. Olaf was starting to make me uncomfortable," Ponch said. Elsa smiled.

"No problem, Ponch, now where were we?" Ponch and Elsa once again got closer. They began kissing.

 _Meanwhile…._

Anna was walking down the hall. She was repeating over and over again an apology she was gonna say to Elsa. As she walked towards Elsa's room, she could hear giggling coming from Ponch's room. She came over to the door, and peeked in to see what was going on. Elsa and Ponch were sitting on the floor telling stories, and playing in the snow. Anna was burning with anger and jealousy.

"Who does she think she is? Stealing my guy," Anna said. She opened the door.

"What are you doing!?"

"Anna, hi," Elsa said. She tried to act natural. Anna was really mad, but not as mad as she would be if she knew that they kissed a few times. Ponch had also admitted to Elsa that he loved her. Elsa let Ponch know she loved him too. Anna was really mad.

"Anna, you have Kristoff. Why do you need Ponch too? Can't I have a guy? You know you're not the only person in the world that can fall in love," Elsa said.

"Elsa, I thought we were friends. Friends don't steal from each other."

"Anna, we are not friends we are sisters. I didn't steal anything from you. I never stole Ponch. He loves me," Elsa said.

"Hey girls, can you stop fighting. You are making me uncomfortable," Ponch said.

"You hear that Elsa, you are making him uncomfortable."

"Anna, he said we both were. It is our fighting that is unnecessary."

"You're right, so leave Ponch alone. He is mine," Anna said. Elsa couldn't stand this anymore. She stood up fast, and accidentally shot some ice out of her hands as she did. It went right into Ponch. Elsa turned, and she had fear in her eyes.

"Ponch, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm f-f-fine," Ponch said. Anna looked at Elsa.

"You are a monster. You hurt him," she said. Elsa looked at Anna, and honestly wanted to kill her for that comment.

"It was an accident. It never would've happened if you weren't causing trouble," Elsa said.

"Hey girls, calm down," Ponch said standing up.

"Ponch, you should sit down," Elsa said.

"Hey, if you two are gonna fight in here, I am gonna go lay down somewhere else," Ponch said. Elsa looked worried about Ponch.

"Hey, Ponch, why don't you lay down in here. I'll take Anna somewhere else for us to talk," Elsa said. She guided Anna out of the room. She closed the door behind them.

"Anna, you are the worst sister ever!" She said. Anna looked hurt.

"You are not any better, Elsa," she said.

"I'm not the one that started this whole mess," Elsa said.

"Yeah you did. You took Ponch."

"Anna, he told my himself he liked me best. Also, you already have Kristoff. So you don't need Ponch," Elsa said. Anna was silent for a while.

"Yeah right, I don't believe any of that Elsa," she said then turned and walked away. Elsa went back into the room after Anna left.

"I'll warm you up Ponch," she said. She came over, and hugged him. "I love you. I hope you never have to go home," she said.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Anna and Elsa were still fighting. But then they heard some bad news.

"Hey, Ponch, I found out how to get home," Jon said. Elsa's eyes got wide.

"No, Ponch you can't go home," she said. Ponch looked at Elsa.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll never forget you," Ponch said.

"I'll never forget you either. But I won't let you go," Elsa said.

"Sorry, Elsa, Ponch has to go home. If he doesn't, I can't," Jon said. Elsa looked at Jon, then looked at Ponch with a sad expression on her face.

"Are you really gonna leave me Ponch?" She asked.

"Sorry, Elsa...Jon wants to go. Maybe I can come back someday," Ponch said.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Hey, Elsa, if you have motorcycle cops here in Arendelle...and they wear outfits like these…Maybe I'll come back and stay," Ponch finished. Elsa looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"You'd really do that?"

"Sure, if you can guarantee I'll get a job here. I don't want to be in charge or anything. Just a normal cop."

"That sounds great. I'll make sure to get that ready for when you return."

"Oh, and Elsa, if you aren't already married when I come back…." Ponch started to say.

"Of course I'll marry you, Ponch. I'll be waiting for you to return. I'll make sure to keep myself open for you," Elsa said. Anna listened to them talk, and began to realize she loved Kristoff more anyway. Why had she been so jealous. Elsa and Ponch actually did make a cute couple.

"Guys, I am sorry for the trouble I caused. I think that you two are perfect for each other," Anna said. Ponch hugged Anna.

"I forgive you, Anna. Now, you should go talk to Kristoff," he said. Elsa hugged her, and agreed with what Ponch said. Anna walked off to go see Kristoff. Elsa looked at Jon and Ponch.

"Bye, Ponch, I can't wait to see you again," Elsa said.

"I can't wait to be with you forever, Elsa," Ponch said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ponch lets go," he said.

"Oh, Jon, you can come back too if you want," Elsa said.

"I'll think about it Elsa. But for now, I belong in California. And that is where I shall be," Jon said. He and Ponch left. Elsa sat there, and began to imagine how nice it would be when Ponch came back.

THE

END

 _Authors note: If you couldn't already tell, I was setting this up for a sequel. I hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
